


Greg

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy, Enemies, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone Sherlock cares about is going to die.Oneshot/drabble





	Greg

“Kill yourself,” Jim Moriarty said. Simple as that. “Your friends will die if you don’t.” And that was really the big thing, the deciding factor.

“John?” said Sherlock.

Jim sighed. Didn’t he know what he meant by this already? It wasn’t that hard. “Not just John. Everyone.”

“Mrs.Hudson?”

“Everyone,” he said again.

“George?”

“…” Jim rose an eyebrow.

“I mean.” Sherlock cleared his throat. “Gordon?”

“…uh.” Who was that.

“Gilbert.”

“What the hell, Sherlock.” Jim said.

“…Gunther?”


End file.
